


Pink in the Night

by yoongioppa



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I love these boys with all my heart, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Song fic, i've Gone Here for a while but this is my first completed fic uwu, trans boy akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongioppa/pseuds/yoongioppa
Summary: I glow pink in the night in my room,I've been Blossoming alone over You.And I hear my heart breaking Tonight.I hear my heart Breaking Tonight.





	Pink in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song, Pink In The Night by Mitski! You can listen to that while reading its a Beautiful song

Keiji lay awake in his bed, eyes glued to the ceiling as his mind rushed through the events of the day, face flushed pink in the moonlit night. He feels his chest tighten and swell, and can’t help but clutch at his chest. He turns his face to stare out the window, rain pattering against glass as he sighs, swept away in memory.

 

Bokuto takes Keiji’s hand dragging the younger boy behind him. Keiji smiles, feeling at ease watching his ace’s back, listening intently as Bokuto talks excitedly about all the places they would go to, and the places he wished they had enough time to visit. Keiji feels the words  _ We can do them another day _ bubble up his throat, but lets them die as Bokuto changes topics faster than Keiji can keep track.

His senior had called Keijij unexpectedly, about halfway through summer break, with plans of a day he wants to spent with Keiji alone, “ _ just us two _ .” Keiji had agreed in an instant, trying to hide the smile growing on his lips behind the sleeve of his sweater, even though Bokuto could not see him through the phone. He blabbed for ten minutes before bidding Keiji goodbye, and reminding him not to forget about their plans!

_ As if I could ever, _ Keiji thought, brought back to present as Bokuto drags him inside the building they had been walking to from the elders car. An owl sanctuary. Keiji couldn’t help but smile as Bokuto released his hand, asking the employees at the front desk a few questions, leaving five dollars in a small donation bin, and taking Keiji’s hand back in his. Keiji feels his heart swell. Was this… A date? Was he on a date right now?

_ God _ , he thought to himself.  _ I love you _ .

The day goes on like that, Bokuto taking him to at least three different owl themed cafes, and Keiji being reminded how in love with his senior he is. He’s caught in five different reflections staring intently at Bokuto’s back, and each time, his ace flexes his muscles or shifts his shoulders, making Keiji’s cheeks grow pink, watching the movement. Bokuto laughs each time, ripping Keiji’s gaze away from Bokuto’s back just to see him smiling widely at Keiji. Keiji’s heart stutters.

_ Bokuto-san _ , he wants to say,  _ I love you _ .

Keiji lets himself get dragged along for the entirety of the day, lips turned in a soft smile whenever Bokuto wasn’t looking. For the first time, he is glad to not have any of his teammates around, letting himself get lost in Bokuto’s presence alone. Their last stop (from what Keiji could tell from Bokuto’s earlier explanation), was a small bridge in the center of a park Bokuto had taken him to. The stood on the center, and Keiji’s eyes fixated on the sky, watching dark clouds roll toward them.

“Bokuto-san,” he whispers, feeling the older boy’s eyes on him. Keiji turns with a smile, watching Bokuto’s face morph into surprise at the sight of his usually stoic friend have such a soft and open expression on his face. “I had a really good time today.”

Bokuto’s face breaks into a wide grin, grabbing Keiji’s hand in his, pulling the younger boy closer to him. “I’m glad, Akaashi,” he says, voice softer than usual for him.  _ Perhaps it’s the distance _ , Keiji wonders. He could basically feel Bokuto’s breath fanning over his face, puffing warm and gentle on his skin. Keiji stared up at his ace, his captain, and couldn’t help but lean up to press his lips against his senior’s.

Bokuto froze for a moment, and Keiji pulled back, furrowing his brows, eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, he found Bokuto’s own eyes boring holes into his. Keiji felt himself flush, mind reeling, thinking  _ Oh no, I’ve made a mistake, this wasn’t what he wanted _ ; Until Bokuto pressed his hand against Keiji’s cheek, the dark haired boy letting his eyes flutter closed. Bokuto smiled softly, before taking Keiji’s hand.

“Let’s take you home, Akaashi.”

He had dragged Bokuto inside his small house, his mom's fast asleep in their room, giving him no need to explain why he was bringing someone inside so late in the evening. They toed their shoes off at the door, and then Keiji took Bokuto’s hands in his, leading him slowly to the only open door. Bokuto followed, eyes glittering as he took in the bits of Keiji’s apartment he could see, before looking back at Keiji and smiling softly.

“You have a lovely home,” Bokuto whispers, and Keiji smiles, closing the door of his room once they’d entered it. Bokuto is standing in the middle of his bedroom, looking everywhere but at Keiji, staring at trophies and photos, seeing a small pile of dirty binders at the foot of Keiji’s bed, a fresh one for tomorrow laying over the back of his desk chair. Keiji watched as Bokuto shifted on his feet, almost nervously, and finally sighed, catching the owlish man’s attention.

“You can leave if you don’t… want to stay,” Keiji mumbled, moving away from the door, showing his friend that there was nothing forcing him to stay. Bokuto’s eyes widened comically, before he shook his head rapidly, mouth rounding in an  _ o _ .

“ _ No _ ,” Bokuto emphasized, clearing his throat a little when Keiji raised his brows. “No, it’s not that I want to leave I just…” Keiji watched as Bokuto wrung his fingers together nervously, mouth opening and closing, looking for words and failing, until Keiji walked up and took the older mans hands in his own. They both stayed quiet as Keiji examined the look of their hands wrapped around each other. Bokuto’s were thick, and calloused-- the hands of the countries fourth best ace. Keiji’s, on the other hand, were slender and feminine. He had always hated his hands growing up, until he realized they were perfect for setting in volleyball. The thankfulness for his agile fingers only grew when he joined Bokuto’s team. Getting to set to Bokuto was one of Keiji’s favorite things about his hands.

“Can I try it again?” Keiji asks sincerely, making Bokuto’s head shoot up, eyes locking onto Keiji’s face, even though the younger boy kept his eyes glued to the ground. “I-I know I did already but I… It wasn’t right.” Keiji looked up into Bokuto’s eyes, cheeks aflame. Bokuto stared at him for a few seconds before giving a soft, slow nod.

When their lips meet again, it’s a melting thing. Keiji moves his arms, wrapping them around Bokuto’s thick neck and laying them on his shoulders. Bokuto’s hands hold Keiji’s waist gently, as if he were delicate, fragile. There are no sparks, no blinding white light behind his eyelids, and in all honesty, Keiji can’t even bring himself to close his eyes completely, would much rather see the way Bokuto’s cheeks are dusted lightly with faint freckles, could see the wrinkles around his eyes from laughing and smiling so much, could count his lashes if he so wished to.

When Bokuto pulled away, Keiji took a deep breath, before mumbling a soft  _ again _ , and pulling Bokuto back in. Bokuto indulged, him, eventually letting Keiji tumble away from him and lead him to the bed. They kissed for what seemed like hours, never moving past softer kisses, Keiji saying  _ again, again, again _ every time they broke away. 

Finally they broke away from each other, and before Keiji could whisper his plea, Bokuto’s voice spoke words that shattered Keiji’s heart to the floor.

“I’m leaving Japan.”

 

Keiji feels himself shake, laying in bed, alone. It had been days since Bokuto told him he was moving, and he had ignored every call, text, and email the older man sent his way. Keiji couldn’t bring himself to answer. The rain pattered on his window as he clutched his chest, remembering every kiss, every moment of that day with painstakingly precise detail. Alone, quietly, Keiji felt his heart break, the pieces falling to the floor with only one thought.

_ Bokuto Kotarou, I love you. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! This kinda story has been in my head a while. Honestly, this was supposed to be a comic (with a WHOLE different feeling) but i am Not an artist haha. The comic script is a bit better in my opinion! maybe one day i'll post that haha  
> comments and kudos are so appreciated! you can find me on tumblr and twitter @/kusomatsuboy  
> expect me writing more hq fic soon lmao


End file.
